


Spiriti affini

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In qualunque universo, in qualsiasi realtà loro sarebbero stati insieme. Era così, le anime gemelle o gli spiriti affini, si rincorrevano nello spazio e nel tempo, in qualunque luogo o dimensione, sempre, all’infinito fino a ricongiungersi, superando prove e difficoltà per tornare a essere uno.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza  
> Parte: 1/3  
> Rating: PG  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Spock, Nyota Uhura, Leonard H. McCoy  
> Beta: _Koa_  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

“La rotta è stata impostata, capitano” confermò Sulu.  
“Grazie, tenente” rispose, stancamente, lanciando un’occhiata all’orologio per l’ennesima volta. Erano passati solo due minuti e ne mancavano ancora otto alla fine del turno, ma lui non ce la faceva davvero più.  
“Signor Spock, assuma il comando” ordinò, con voce stanca. “Uhura, contatti McCoy e gli dica di raggiungermi nel mio alloggio” concluse, entrando nell’ascensore; selezionò poi il ponte cinque e si poggiò con un sospiro contro la paratia.  
Era da quella mattina che si sentiva stanco ed affaticato; il soffuso mal di testa si era trasformato in un’emicrania continua e pulsante, che non gli dava tregua da ore.  
Raggiunta la cabina si diresse in bagno, si sciacquò il volto con dell’acqua fredda, sollevò il viso grondante, studiando il riflesso nello specchio e si scoprì con gli occhi lucidi e le guance accese di un rosso vivace; brutto segno, si disse.  
Sentì le porte scorrevoli aprirsi e subito serrarsi con quel loro consueto rumore, e la voce di McCoy brontolare: “Finirà mai questa giornata?” Kirk apparve sulla soglia del bagno asciugandosi le mani.  
“Ho bisogno di qualcosa per il mal di testa.”  
Con due passi il dottore gli fu davanti e gli posò una mano sulla fronte mentre con l’altra estraeva lo scanner medico.  
“Hai la febbre” sentenziò, ancor prima che il rilevatore gli fornisse i dati.  
“Sciocchezze” minimizzò, anche se fu costretto a constatare che la mano sulla sua pelle era piacevolmente fresca.  
“39.8”  
“Ops.”  
“Mi stupisco che tu sia ancora in piedi. Sdraiati, torno subito.” Kirk sbuffò cambiandosi in fretta, rabbrividì mettendosi sotto le coperte; non ci voleva proprio, non aveva tempo di ammalarsi.  
“Devi stare davvero male se ti sei già coricato e senza fare storie, per giunta” commentò quando tornò nella stanza, sorprendendosi non poco nel trovarlo già a letto. 

Kirk grugnì una risposta poco carina seppellendosi ancora di più sotto le coperte.  
Il dottore ne sollevò un lembo, quel tanto che bastava a Jim per porgergli il braccio e permettergli d’iniettargli il farmaco.  
“Cos’è?”  
“Un antipiretico.”  
“Puoi dire a Spock di…”  
“L’ho già fatto.” Jim gli sorrise chiudendo gli occhi, adorava la solerzia dei suoi uomini.  
“Riposa, tornerò dopo.” 

***

Quando Leonard fece ritorno nell’alloggio, lo trovò mezzo addormentato. Gli si accostò, tastandogli la fronte e notando il pallore del viso sempre più evidente.  
“Dovresti mangiare qualcosa, Jim” tentò di convincerlo.  
“Non ho fame” replicò, debolmente.  
“Bevi almeno questo e finiscilo tutto” ordinò, porgendogli una tazza di tè.  
Kirk si mise a sedere a fatica, lottando contro i violenti capogiri. Prese la tazza che l’amico gli porgeva, vi soffiò sopra un paio di volte ed infine ne trangugiò un lungo sorso. Arricciò il naso appena ne scoprì il terribile gusto.  
“Ha un sapore orrendo” bisbigliò, senza tuttavia smettere di berne. McCoy sorrise a quella protesta, posandogli una mano sulla fronte.  
“Hai la febbre alta” confermò prendendo lo scanner. Jim bofonchiò una protesta ingollando in un unico sorso il resto del liquido ambrato, lasciandosi andare sul cuscino.  
“Odio stare male” si lamentò, passandosi le mani sul volto sudato.  
“È solo una banale influenza; altri membri dell’equipaggio ne stanno accusando i primi sintomi: avrò parecchio lavoro.”  
“Dovrebbe farmi sentire meglio?” protestò, scalciando via le coperte.  
“No, però puoi sfruttare questo tempo per riposare e recuperare ore di sonno. Ultimamente non ti sei affatto risparmiato” consigliò, afferrando i lembi delle lenzuola e coprendolo a forza.  
“Speriamo solo non accada nulla.”  
“Rilassati, Jim, c’è Spock come facente funzione. Siamo in una botte di ferro, ma non dire al goblin che l’ho detto. E poi la prossima settimana è solo viaggio fino a Taurus II.”  
Il capitano non rispose, abbassò solo le palpebre e McCoy lasciò silenziosamente la cabina. 

***

Kirk si mosse sotto le coperte con fare agitato, quella notte aveva dormito male e molto poco, alternava momenti di freddo ad altri in cui non sopportava niente addosso. McCoy era andato a sincerarsi sulle sue condizioni al mattino presto e successivamente anche a pranzo, ma in entrambi i casi, Jim non era riuscito a mandar giù nemmeno un boccone. Sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi, aveva sete. Si mosse quindi nel letto ed intravide una figura nella quale riconobbe il suo vice.  
“Spock” lo chiamò, mettendosi seduto con cautela “cosa fa lei qui?”  
“Mi ha chiesto di portarle il rapporto di ieri e oggi” spiegò, indicando il pad che aveva in mano.  
“Che ore sono?” chiese, scostando di lato le coperte: aveva perso la cognizione del tempo.  
“Il turno alpha si è concluso da quindici minuti. È meglio che me ne vada, non è in grado di lavorare in queste condizioni.”  
Kirk sospirò stancamente, si sentiva debole e fiacco, doveva aver dormito per tutto il pomeriggio, ma non si sentiva affatto riposato tanto che a fatica si mise seduto sul letto.  
“Non dovrebbe alzarsi” l’ammonì il vulcaniano.  
“Devo andare in bagno” spiegò, alzandosi in piedi. Quella fu una mossa veramente sbagliata perché tutto prese a vorticare e si sentì cadere in avanti, ma non finì sul pavimento come temeva bensì si ritrovò con la fronte poggiata alla spalla del vulcaniano che, con un braccio intorno alla vita, lo sorreggeva.  
“M-mi scusi” riuscì a balbettare mentre avvertiva un’ondata di calore pervaderli il viso, non dovuta alla febbre.  
“L’accompagno” propose, sostenendolo e muovendosi nella direzione del bagno. Kirk si aggrappò al lavandino respirano profondamente un paio di volte.  
“Può andare, Spock, faccio da solo.”  
“È sicuro? Non…”  
“Sono sicuro, comandante. È già abbastanza imbarazzante così” sbottò, forse un po’ troppo duramente.  
Non comprendendo appieno il comportamento del suo superiore, Spock si limitò ad annuire.  
“Non esiti a chiamarmi se necessita del mio aiuto” aggiunse, uscendo.  
Kirk rimase solo con il corpo e la mente in subbuglio. Detestava stare male, ma odiava ancora di più farsi vedere in quelle misere condizioni da Spock. Con una fatica smisurata, fece quel che doveva fare: si lavò le mani e si sciacquò il viso con l’acqua fredda la quale gli diede un po’ di ristoro. Quando uscì, trovò il primo ufficiale fermo accanto alla porta che lo attendeva silente, pronto a intervenire in caso di necessità. Kirk si trascinò verso il letto e si lasciò cadere su di esso con un sospiro sconsolato.  
“Mi perdoni, Spock, ha ragione, non sono nelle condizioni di visionare quei rapporti” convenne, sconfitto, chiudendo gli occhi solo per un momento o così credeva perché li riaprì subito, avvertendo un panno freddo e umido sulla fronte bollente. Spock ora sedeva sul bordo del materasso e doveva essere stato lui ad applicargli la compressa fredda sulla fonte.  
Si agitò, sentendosi a disagio: era una situazione molto domestica che si scontrava con l’immagine distante e posata che aveva del suo primo ufficiale. Si fissarono per un lungo momento e senza parlare, non ce n’era bisogno proprio come spesso accadeva tra loro. Si guardavano e basta.  
“È un antico rimedio che funziona sempre” prese a parlare il comandante, rompendo quel loro guardarsi. “Talvolta, quando ero piccolo, mia madre lo usava anche con me” raccontò il vulcaniano.  
Kirk chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, provando a immaginare uno Spock bambino accudito dalla propria madre, sorridendo a quella tenera immagine.  
“Non mi sembra che quelli della sua specie si ammalino. Non di un’influenza terreste almeno.”  
“No, ma Vulcano è un pianeta caldo e torrido. I colpi di calore sono frequenti nei bambini.”  
“Le manca sua madre, vero?” lo interrogò, senza quasi rendersene conto tornando a guardarlo. Non parlavano mai del loro passato o delle loro famiglie. Era come un tacito accordo perché, il passato, era ancora adesso un argomento che faceva troppo male ad entrambi.  
Spock rimosse il panno dalla fronte del capitano, lo immerse nell’acqua fredda per qualche istante, lo strizzò con cura e lo riposizionò, cogliendo il respiro grato dell’altro uomo.  
“Non mi permetto di soffermarmi sul ricordo di mia madre.”  
“Lei una risposta semplice mai, eh?” lo sfidò, fissandolo negli occhi.  
“Sì” rispose infine e Jim rimase senza parole; per un istante, un solo attimo, il vulcaniano aveva abbassato le sue difese e lui aveva potuto scorgere qualcosa agitarsi in quello sguardo o, forse, era solo la sua mente febbricitante che giocava brutti scherzi.  
“Ho allertato il dottor McCoy, la sua temperatura si sta alzando e credo sia meglio intervenire farmacologicamente.”  
Jim lo sentì appena poiché il vulcaniano, rimuovendo ancora il panno, aveva sfiorato la sua fronte con la punta delle dita e lui aveva percepito come una scossa elettrica attraversargli il corpo ma soprattutto la mente. Non era la prima volta che capitava, ma fino a quel momento non si era mai soffermato a riflettere, era tutto così confuso… 

“Jim.” 

La voce di Spock. Amava il modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome. E fu proprio la sua voce che lo riportò alla realtà. Aprì a fatica gli occhi e scoprì che McCoy era al fianco del vulcaniano e stavano parlando, ma Kirk non riusciva a cogliere le parole perché troppo stordito. 

*** 

Passò un altro intero giorno e Jim cominciava a sentirsi meglio e, di conseguenza, si annoiava a essere recluso in cabina. Quando il suo secondo lo raggiunse, per portargli i rapporti, fu immensamente felice di poter parlare con qualcuno.  
“Ha voglia di disputare una partita a scacchi?” domandò una volta finito, porgendo il pad al primo ufficiale.  
“Dovrebbe riposare, capitano; il suo fisico…”  
“Ho dormito per buona parte del giorno e la febbre non è risalita. Solo una partita.”  
“D’accordo” acconsentì, andando al tavolo e preparando la scacchiera.  
Jim scese dal letto e indossò una felpa, quindi si sedette dinnanzi al vice. Presero a giocare in silenzio, a Jim piaceva l’atmosfera che si creava tra loro. Fece una mossa e Spock si concentrò per muovere un pezzo, allungò la mano e mangiò una pedina, che porse quindi al capitano. Nell’afferrarla le loro dita si sfiorarono, Kirk avvertì ancora la stessa sensazione del giorno prima, serpeggiargli nel cuore e nella mente. Vide in un fugace istante l’espressione di Spock mutare e, mosso solo dall’istinto, lasciò cadere il pedone ed afferrò la sua mano affusolata.  
Entrambi trasalirono a quel contatto, il primo ufficiale tentò di sottrarsi, ma Jim lo trattenne saldamente, beandosi delle pelle piacevolmente fresca e della presenza che aleggiava dentro di lui. Era una sensazione lieve e sottile, eppure presente calda, avvolgente e infinitamente intima. Kirk si rese conto che era sempre stata lì, latente, dalla prima volta che si erano visti. Dalla prima volta che si erano toccati. Spock si divincolò e mise fine al contatto; la sensazione si attenuò, tuttavia non scomparve del tutto. Rimasero in silenzio per lunghi momenti, fissando la scacchiera, dimentichi del gioco, ma soprattutto stando ben attenti a non guardarsi di nuovo negli occhi. Jim si portò una mano al petto, poteva avvertire il cuore battere all’impazzata, era sconvolto, era eccitato, era…  
Per quel fugace momento le loro mani unite gli erano sembrate perfette insieme. Perché gli aveva afferrato la mano? Perché gli sembrava così giusto e, per parafrasare Spock, appropriato; anche se sapeva quanto i vulcaniani fossero restii al contatto fisico. Si umettò le labbra alzando lo sguardo sul suo vice, la sua mano era ancora abbandonata accanto alla scacchiera, voleva toccarla ancora e sentire nuovamente…che cosa? Cosa aveva sentito? Non era la prima volta che accadeva…  
Allungò la mano ma…  
“Con permesso, capitano” proferì all’improvviso il primo ufficiale, alzandosi, impedendo a Kirk di dire o fare qualunque cosa.  
“Spock, aspetti” lo chiamò, mettendosi in piedi a sua volta, dimentico del fisico debilitato e infatti, il suo corpo lo tradì e un violento capogiro lo colse, disorientandolo. Sentì l’altro afferrarlo e sostenerlo ed appena la testa smise di girare, comprese di essere appoggiato contro il corpo solido del vulcaniano. Quella vicinanza gli dava sicurezza, Spock stesso gli trasmetteva una sensazione di solida e tranquillità.  
“Che cosa è stato?” chiese, con un filo di voce. “L’ha sentito anche lei, vero?” domandò ancora. “Risponda!” lo incalzò, quasi gridando. Non sopportava quel silenzio carico di tensione.  
“Sì” ammise piano mentre lo accompagnava a letto.  
Jim aprì la bocca per chiedere e ottenere spiegazioni, ma la richiuse vedendo la fronte corrucciata di Spock forse intento a pensare a chissà cosa. Un’espressione che non aveva mai visto sul volto nobile e fiero del suo primo ufficiale. Si lasciò aiutare, quasi fosse un bambino e senza riuscire a proferire una parola: si sentiva profondamente sconvolto, turbato, destabilizzato ed erano troppe emozioni per una persona sola. Si guardarono negli occhi intensamente, un’ultima volta comprendevano entrambi che qualcosa tra loro era cambiato, si era creato o piuttosto pareva come se qualcosa che c’era sempre stato, fosse finalmente uscita allo scoperto. Spock mise fine al contatto visivo e lasciò la stanza a grandi passi, quando la porta si serrò alle sue spalle a Kirk parve di precipitare in un abisso buio e freddo. 

***

La porta della sua cabina si aprì e, con passo pesante quasi come una carica di bufali, entrò McCoy.  
“Non si usa più suonare?” domandò Kirk sorridendo, poggiando il pad sul materasso.  
“Credevo stessi dormendo” si giustificò, sedendosi su una sedia accanto al letto.  
“Penso di aver dormito abbastanza in questi quattro giorni.”  
“Inizi a lagnarti, vuol dire che stai meglio” constatò, posandogli una mano sulla fronte fresca.  
“Sì, sono abbastanza stufo di stare relegato nel mio alloggio” iniziò, ma Bones mise fine alle sue proteste.  
“Non ci provare!”  
Kirk sbuffò notando una cosa: “Hai i capelli bagnati” affermò. Leonard si passò una mano tra i capelli umidi, lievemente imbarazzato.  
“Mi sono appena fatto una doccia: il guardiamarina Smoke mi ha vomitato addosso.”  
“Oh” fu l’unico commento, a cui seguì una risatina leggera.  
“Una buona parte dell’equipaggio è a letto con l’influenza. Indovina chi è l’untore?”  
“Tu come stai?” gli domandò quindi il capitano, con apprensione.  
“Un po’ più stanco del solito ma nulla che non possa gestire” lo rassicurò Bones, scrollando le spalle. “Va tutto bene, Jim?” chiese dopo poco, scrutandolo a fondo fino a che l’amico non abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Sì. Quando mi riammetti in servizio?” tentò ancora cambiano repentinamente discorso, ma l’espressione di McCoy non mutò. Possibile che il dottore si accorgesse subito che c’era qualcosa di anomalo in lui? Leonard scosse la testa con un sospiro, se Kirk non voleva parlare non lo avrebbe fatto di certo adesso, quindi era inutile perdere tempo.  
“Un altro paio di giorni, giusto per evitare che tu abbia una ricaduta.”  
Kirk annuì, distratto e volgendo poi lo sguardo verso la scrivania dove la scacchiera era stata abbandonata. Spock non si era fatto vivo in quei due giorni, i rapporti giornalieri li aveva portati l’attenete Rand e lui non se l’era sentita di convocarlo. Anche se avrebbe voluto fargli mille domande: si sentiva confuso e stranamente irrequieto. Aveva incolpato l’influenza ma doveva essere onesto con se stesso, non era quello, era stato prendere la mano di Spock nella sua. Quel semplice gesto aveva sdoganato qualcosa nella sua testa e nel suo cuore, a cui però non sapeva dare un nome.  
Era rimasto tutto sospeso tra loro, incompleto, proprio come quella partita. 

***

L’ufficiale medico capo era stato di parola e dopo due giorni gli aveva accordato il permesso di riprendere finalmente servizio. Quando entrò in plancia, rimase immobile per un secondo e mentre Chekov annunciava il suo ingresso, gli parve che ci fosse della tensione nell’aria ed era quasi palpabile: non gli piaceva per nulla. Sul ponte di comando si respirava sempre un’atmosfera serena anche nelle situazioni più difficili; si era creata una sinergia tale tra loro, che tutti agivano come un solo uomo completandosi a vicenda con le proprie competenze. Invece quella mattina c’era sempre la solita professionalità e calma, ma anche del nervosismo.

I sospetti di Kirk furono confermati nel primo pomeriggio, dopo la pausa pranzo, quando si sedette alla sua poltrona e si accorse che né il tenente delle comunicazioni, né Spock erano al proprio posto, il che era molto strano e soprattutto insolito. Come evocato dal suo stesso pensiero, il suo vice apparve dal turbo ascensore e prese posto alla postazione dopo averlo salutato con un cenno del capo. Stava per fare una battuta pungente su quel ritardo, ma qualcosa nell’espressione del vulcaniano lo fece desistere. Sì, perché c’era qualcosa di diverso sul volto del suo secondo e forse, di tutti i presenti, se ne era accorto solo lui. Pochi istanti più tardi arrivò Nyota e il giovane capì subito che qualcosa non andava. Gli occhi scuri di lei erano arrossati e liquidi come se avesse appena pianto. Spock lavorava alla postazione scientifica sollevò il viso dagli strumenti e seguì con lo sguardo la fidanzata e a Kirk parve che ci fosse qualcosa di freddo e distante nei suoi occhi e questo gli confermò che qualcosa doveva essere accaduto tra loro e sentì lo stomaco rimescolarsi a quell’ipotesi e non riuscì a decifrare ciò che stava provando. 

Le ore si trascinarono lente quel pomeriggio, ma come tutti i giorni anche quel turno terminò. Jim entrò nel turbo ascensore con un sospiro di sollievo: detestava lavorare con tutta quella disarmonia tra gli ufficiali superiori, non giovava al morale di nessuno a partire dal suo. Spock lo raggiunse subito e selezionò il ponte dei loro alloggi. Kirk mosse il collo a destra e a sinistra cercando di sciogliere i muscoli contratti. Era curioso di sapere cosa fosse accaduto tra i due ufficiali, ma non osava fare domande; dopotutto non erano fatti suoi, e in quei giorni il primo ufficiale gli era parso così distante.  
“Abbiamo una partita a scacchi in sospeso” proferì per spezzare quel silenzio, avevano molto di più in sospeso, in effetti.  
“Lo so” replicò, lapidario il vulcaniano senza guardarlo. Le porte dell’elevatore si aprirono.  
“Quando ha voglia di concluderla sa dove trovarmi.” 

***

Erano passati altri due giorni e Jim si sentiva inquieto. Aveva la netta sensazione che il tenente Uhura fosse in collera con lui, ma forse era solo una sua impressione.  
Terminato il turno, riuscì a salire nel turbo ascensore con Nyota. La donna fissava la paratia davanti a sé, ignorandolo.  
“Tutto bene, tenente?” azzardò, con voce leggera. Nyota si volse lentamente e lo fissò, dall’espressione dei suoi occhi scuri sembrava volesse incenerirlo.  
“Sì, capitano” rispose, gelida. 

Kirk sospirò non poteva permettersi di avere questioni irrisolte con i suoi ufficiali, decise di arrestare la corsa dell’ascensore o a breve si sarebbero trovati sul ponte selezionato dal tenente quindi, ignorando l’espressione sorpresa della donna, le porse una domanda più diretta e informale: “Tu e Spock avete litigato?”  
“Non ho voglia di parlare di questo e, soprattutto, non con te” sibilò, protendendosi verso il quadro di comando, ma Jim si frappose impedendole di far ripartire l’elevatore.  
“Ok, non parliamo di Spock. Dimmi di te allora, perché sei in collera con me?” domandò, incrociando le braccia sul petto in attesa di una spiegazione.  
“Mi prendi in giro? Ti facevo più sveglio, Kirk.”  
L’uomo batté confuso le palpebre, un po’ per la domanda che lei gli aveva posto, un po’ per il tono aggressivo e inusuale con cui gli si era rivolta; la giovane lo spinse di lato riuscendo a far ripartire l’ascensore.  
“Per rispondere alla tua domanda: sì, Spock ed io, abbiamo litigato. Fossi in te, mi farei un bell’esame di coscienza” sentenziò, uscendo.  
Jim rimase imbambolato per qualche istante, quindi selezionò il numero del suo ponte.  
Raggiunta la cabina si lasciò cadere sul letto. Possibile che Spock e Nyota avessero litigato a causa sua? Lo sguardo gli cadde sulla scacchiera, si sollevò sui gomiti osservando le pedine, gli tornò alla mente quello che era accaduto pochi giorni prima. Mille domande gli invasero la mente e quando il comunicatore interno suonò sobbalzo per lo spavento. Scoppiò a ridere dandosi dello stupido.  
“Kirk” rispose.  
“Capitano è richiesta la sua presenza sul ponte” disse la voce di Spock attraverso l’interfono.  
“Arrivo subito. Kirk chiudo.” 

Si lasciò andare con un sospiro, concedendosi ancora qualche secondo di tranquillità; doveva rapportarsi con il suo vice normalmente, anche se ricordava perfettamente la reazione che aveva avuto quando si erano sfiorarti. Aveva colto qualcosa nello sguardo scuro del vulcaniano, ma non era riuscito a decifrare cosa fosse. Con un colpo di reni si mise seduto: aveva dei doveri verso la nave e l’equipaggio, c’erano gli ordini della Flotta da eseguire, le sue questioni personali quindi dovevano attendere. Eppure mentre percorreva i corridoi della nave la sua mente tornò senza volere verso Spock, non era la prima volta che Uhura e il vulcaniano litigavano, non capiva però cosa c’entrasse lui in tutto quello. Continuando a rimuginare su questo quesito, raggiunse la plancia.  
“Che cosa succede, signor Spock?”  
“Il comando di Flotta ci chiede di deviare dalla nostra rotta attuale, per raggiungere il pianeta Virgo VII ed eseguire delle rilevazioni.”  
“Quanto dista il pianeta dalla nostra attuale posizione?”  
“2.3 giorni, signore.”  
Kirk si sedette sulla poltrona con un sospiro, annuendo piano: “Tenente Uhura, comunichi al comando di Flotta che devieremo ed effettueremo le rilevazioni richieste.”  
“Sì, capitano” rispose la donna lapidaria e Kirk si ritrovò a scuotere la testa pensando che doveva risolvere quella questione al più presto.


	2. 2

Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
Genere: fantascienza  
Parte: 2/3  
Rating: PG  
Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Spock, Nyota Uhura, Leonard H. McCoy  
Beta: _Koa_  
Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
\---  
 

_2._

Virgo VII era un pianeta di classe M, prevalentemente desertico e con forme di vita primitive.  
Vista la semplicità dell’incarico il capitano Kirk ed il primo ufficiale Spock erano scesi per un sopralluogo, da soli. Stavano esplorando una zona potenzialmente a basso rischio, quando un animale feroce li aveva aggrediti.  
Aveva percepito il pericolo troppo tardi, doveva ammetterlo, ma non era concentrato sulla missione, il che non era affatto da lui specie durante una perlustrazione. Il dolore lancinante al fianco lo fece tornare al presente, Spock lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò dietro ad una roccia. Kirk grugnì un’imprecazione mentre Spock sparava alla creatura che li aveva aggrediti, mettendola in fuga. Il primo ufficiale sollevò la maglia del proprio superiore per esaminare la ferita, profonda e slabbrata. Jim trattenne il fiato quando le dita affusolate del vulcaniano gli sfiorarono la pelle. Ancora le sensazioni si amplificarono e sentì correre tra loro quella strana energia, riverberare prepotentemente. Vide Spock sollevare un sopracciglio.  
“Ero distratto” ammise, per rompere il silenzio che si era creato tra loro.  
“L’ho notato” convenne e Kirk colse una nota di rimprovero nella voce dell’altro.  
“Tornerà.”  
“Cosa?”  
“La creatura, siamo nel suo territorio. Tornerà a rivendicarlo” spiegò e sembrava seccato.  
Jim rimase in silenzio osservandolo mentre contattava la nave.  
“L’Enterprise non risponde.”  
   
Kirk registrò lo spostarsi dello sguardo del vulcaniano alle sue spalle troppo tardi, Spock fu più rapido a frapporsi fra lui e la bestia. E prima che potesse rendersene conto, un aculeo trafisse il suo vice in pieno petto. Kirk estrasse dalla cintura del suo secondo il phaser e sparò.  
Con un enorme colpo di fortuna lo colpì mortalmente e la creatura stramazzò al suolo a pochi passi da loro.  
“Spock” gridò Jim, accostandosi a lui. Non poteva crederci, non stava succedendo davvero ed era tutta colpa sua. Con un immenso sforzo, Spock si poggiò con la schiena alla roccia. L’aculeo sporgeva dal suo petto come una lama di coltello. Fu allora che il comunicatore trillò, Jim lo afferrò con mano tremante.  
“Signor Scott, ci faccia risalire” comandò; seguì un lungo e interminabile silenzio.  
“Scotty!”  
“Il teletrasporto è danneggiato; posso far risalire a bordo solo uno di voi” spiegò, con voce mesta. Spock afferrò il comunicatore dalle mani di Kirk, prima che questi potesse dire o fare qualunque cosa.  
“Il capitano è ferito, lo riporti a bordo: è un ordine!” dispose, con voce salda e sicura nonostante le sue condizioni.  
“No!” protestò, aggrappandosi al braccio del vulcaniano.  
“L’ho agganciata, signore. Sarà teletrasportato tra cinque…”  
“No, o entrambi o nessuno!”  
“Quattro…”  
“Lei è ferito, capitano.”  
“Tre…”  
“Anche lei, Spock.”  
“Due…”  
“Jim, la sua vita ha la priorità.”  
“Uno…”  
“Spock!”  
“Energia!”  
   
Kirk si ritrovò nella sala del teletrasporto, McCoy gli stava già andando incontro con lo scanner in mano. Incurante del dolore al fianco e del sangue che gli inzuppava la maglia, raggiunse il quadro di controllo.  
“Lo porti a bordo” strepitò, lasciando impronte insanguinate sul pannello.  
“Non posso fare niente, capitano.”  
“No, no, no…”  
“Jim, calmati” lo ammonì Leonard. Ma lui non riuscì a rispondere o a protestare come avrebbe voluto, si accasciò a terra stremato dal dolore e dall’eccessiva perdita di sangue.  
“Anche Spock è ferito e più gravemente di me” spiegò mentre Scott lo aiutava ad alzarsi sostenuto anche da McCoy.  
“Lo riporti a bordo, Scotty” bisbigliò e, prima di perdere i sensi, vide l’espressione preoccupata che si stavano scambiando McCoy e Scott.  
 

***

  
Jim riprese conoscenza molto lentamente rendendosi conto di essere in infermeria, volse la testa in cerca di Bones o quantomeno di qualcuno che gli desse una qualche notizia sul suo primo ufficiale. Trovò Leonard che, a fianco del bioletto, guardava i suoi dati vitali con fare torvo.  
“Dov’è Spock?” domandò, tentando di mettersi seduto.  
“Ancora sul pianeta. Scott sta facendo il possibile per riportarlo sulla nave.” Jim si mise finalmente a sedere, incurante del dolore che provava.  
“Quanto sono stato svenuto?”  
“Mezz’ora circa. Sta’ giù” ordinò McCoy, ma lui scese dal letto avviandosi verso la porta.  
“Non ti ho dato il permesso di andartene.”  
“Fammi rapporto” sbottò, uscendo. Leonard lo seguì ed insieme entrarono nella sala del teletrasporto. Scotty stava lavorando su uno dei pannelli cercando di ricalibrare il congegno.  
“Ci sono quasi, capitano.”  
 

***

  
Quando la luminescenza svanì, il cuore di Kirk perse un battito nel vedere il corpo del vulcaniano sulla pedana, privo di sensi.  
“No.” Il tenente Uhura si precipitò verso il corpo inerte di Spock, anche Jim fu tentato di fare lo stesso, ma rimase immobile a pochi passi di distanza osservando la donna sfiorare con la punta delle dita il visto esangue del comandante. Kirk scostò lo sguardo da quella scena, mandando giù un groppo che gli serrava la gola, ma non fu a causa del sangue verde che imbrattava la maglia azzurra dell’ufficiale scientifico, quanto per l’intimità dei gesti di Nyota. McCoy si accostò e rilevò i segni vitali con lo scanner: “È ancora vivo” proferì, rassicurando tutti i presenti.  
   
Il capitano fissava sconvolto il volto pallido del suo vice e le lacrime scorrere sul viso bruno del tenente delle comunicazioni. Il giovane capitano dell’Enterprise si sentiva in colpa, se il vulcaniano era in quelle condizioni, la responsabilità era solo sua. Nyota gli passò accanto e gli scoccò un’occhiata bruciante che lo accusava apertamente.  
“Capitano?” La voce del capo ingegnere lo riportò alla realtà. Si massaggiò le tempie, stancamente e tentando in tutti i modi di prestargli attenzione.  
“Vuole che vada in plancia ed assuma il comando per qualche ora? Così lei potrà riposare.”  
“No, signor Scott, grazie” mormorò uscendo dalla sala. Lavorare era l’unico modo che conosceva per distrarre la mente.  
   
Sul ponte di comando vi era un silenzio cupo, nessuno parlava se non per le letture degli strumenti. Kirk fissava lo schermo davanti a sé senza realmente vederlo, se ne stava chiuso in un ostinato silenzio da ore, ma nessuno si permetteva di dirgli qualcosa anche se erano tutti evidentemente preoccupati per lui. Il tenente Uhura aveva chiesto di essere esonerata dal servizio per quella giornata e lui lo aveva concesso anche se il desiderio di stare in infermeria era enorme.  
   
Quanto il turno si esaurì, Kirk si diresse nell’area medica cogliendo come scusa il fatto che Bones gli aveva intimato di passare per controllare la ferita e le sue condizioni. Entrò guardandosi intorno e McCoy lo aspettava con le braccia conserte ed un cipiglio preoccupato in volto.  
“Ho ordinato al tenente Uhura di ritirarsi e riposare, cosa che dovresti fare anche tu.”  
A quelle parole, Kirk si avvicinò al bioletto dove giaceva il vulcaniano, fissò per un lungo momento il volto inerte del primo ufficiale e ripensò a quello che era successo sul pianeta, una mano si posò sulla sua spalla facendolo sussultare.  
“Devi andare a riposare, Jim. Ne hai bisogno, devi mangiare e dormire, il tuo fisico è debilitato” mormorò, con fare apprensivo, ma lui scosse la testa debolmente.  
“Sto bene” mentì, ma la sua voce era incerta e stanca, così come lo era il suo viso.  
“Sai che se dovesse cambiare qualcosa, ti chiamerei immediatamente” tentò di convincerlo, ma ancora il capitano non si mosse. “Puoi coricarti qui nel letto accanto” cercò di persuaderlo e di nuovo senza successo. A quel punto, McCoy sospirò sconfitto.  
“Come sta?”  
“È stabile, ma in coma.” A quelle parole, Jim chiuse gli occhi, aveva sentito dire che i vulcaniani entravano in una specie di coma per rigenerarsi e guarire, ma se non fosse stato così e se Spock non si fosse più svegliato, lui come avrebbe fatto ad andare avanti?  
Era troppo concentrato sul viso del vulcaniano e si accorse tardi del movimento di McCoy alle sue spalle e comprese cosa stava facendo quando sentì l’ago pungergli la pelle alla base del collo.  
“Bones” protestò, cercando di allontanarlo, ma fu inutile.  
“La tua salute ha la priorità, Jim.”  
“No-non…” biascicò, sbattendo le palpebre con forza e cercando invano di contrastare il farmaco.  
“Andrà tutto bene.” E quelle furono le ultime parole che la sua mente percepì.  
   
Quando riprese coscienza la prima cosa che avvertì, fu il gusto amaro che aveva in bocca e un lieve e ronzante mal di testa che partiva dalla base della nuca. Si passò una mano sul viso massaggiandosi le palpebre, cercando di fare mente locale di quanto era successo e dove si trovasse. Aprì piano gli occhi, ricordando di essere in infermeria. Ricordandosi ciò che era successo, si mise a sedere di colpo imprecando per il dolore al fianco, guardandosi intorno, nel letto accanto riposava Spock.  
“Jim” lo chiamò il dottore, facendolo voltare verso di sé.  
“Tu” iniziò, scendendo dal letto. “Tu, mi hai sedato contro la mia volontà” sibilò, adirato.  
“Ti ho iniettato un sedativo leggerissimo, il resto l’ha fatto il tuo fisico stremato” rispose, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Quanto ho dormito?”  
“Dodici ore” rispose, calmo mentre Jim si avvicinava al letto dove giaceva il suo primo ufficiale.  
“Come sta?”  
“Stabile.”  
“Non è la risposta che volevo sentire” mormorò, mestamente.  
“Lo so, ma non ne ho altre.”  
 

***

  
Quattro interminabili giorni erano trascorsi e nulla era cambiato: Spock non era peggiorato e nemmeno migliorato. Jim entrò nella sezione medica, avvertiva come un immenso vuoto al centro del petto e il senso di colpa lo logorava privandolo del sonno e dell’appetito.  
Sollevò gli occhi dal pavimento e si accorse che accanto al bioletto del suo vice vi era il tenente Uhura; non fece in tempo a girare i tacchi che la donna si volse, la sua espressione dolce s’incupì e Kirk abbassò gli occhi quasi si vergognasse di se stesso, del suo essere preoccupato nonostante fosse il solo colpevole.  
“Me ne vado subito, capitano” esordì.  
“No” la fermò lui, alzando entrambe le mani. “No, no, vado via io. Sono io ad essere di troppo.”  
   
Nyota lo squadrò dall’alto in basso, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, lui fuggì letteralmente dalla stanza. Aveva bisogno di camminare, doveva riordinare i pensieri. Perché gli faceva così male vedere Uhura insieme a Spock? I due stavano insieme da prima che Jim conoscesse il vulcaniano; a modo loro erano una bella coppia e Nyota era sinceramente e perdutamente innamorata di Spock, lo si capiva da come lo guardava e da come si comportava. Al contrario però, il comandante era sempre imperscrutabile. Talvolta però quando Kirk osservava il volto nobile e fiero del vulcaniano, poteva intravedere piccoli cambiamenti che forse coglieva solo lui. Gli occhi scuri di Spock si soffermavano spesso nei suoi e raccontavano più di mille parole. Lui e il suo vice avevano un rapporto molto stretto dovuto anche ai ruoli che ricoprivano. Non era solo per quello, Jim doveva riconoscerlo c’era qualcos’altro e forse cominciava a capire di cosa si trattava. Di certo però non lo voleva ancora ammettere, non voleva compromettere l’amicizia che era nata tra loro. Sollevò gli occhi dal pavimento e si rese conto di trovarsi nuovamente davanti alle porte dell’infermeria. Resistette alla tentazione di entrare, girò i tacchi e si diresse in plancia.  
 

***

  
Avevano ricevuto l’ordine di dirigersi su Altair II per recuperare un carico da portare su Antares IV, una missione semplice e molto noiosa, che non permetteva a Jim di distrarre la mente come avrebbe voluto. L’interfono trillò destandolo dai propri pensieri, Kirk aprì quindi la comunicazione sperando in buone notizie.  
“Infermeria a plancia.” Con la coda dell’occhio vide Uhura voltarsi verso di lui.  
“Il comandante Spock ha ripreso conoscenza, capitano e ha chiesto di lei.”  
   
Jim balzò in piedi, evitando di incrociare lo sguardo con Nyota e lasciò il ponte di comando. Dopo pochi minuti entrò nell’area medica di corsa, il peso che portava sullo stomaco si dissolse come neve al sole. Il primo ufficiale era seduto sul bioletto, mentre McCoy lo monitorava.  
“Spock!” esclamò, avvicinandosi e senza riflettere lo abbracciò di slancio.  
“Capitano?” sussurrò l’altro, sorpreso dal comportamento del suo ufficiale superiore. Ed eccola ancora lì, quella sensazione. Quando si toccavano si amplificava e lui si sentiva così bene. Sentendo il corpo rigido del vulcaniano, Kirk si tirò indietro fissandolo, mantenendo però una mano posata sul su braccio.  
“Non faccia mai più una cosa tanto stupida, Spock” lo rimproverò e la sua voce tremava appena.  
“Se non mi fossi frapposto, le ferite da lei riportate sarebbero state letali. È mio dovere proteggerla capitano, come primo uff…”  
“Mi prometta che non lo farà mai più.”  
Spock reclinò la testa da un lato: “Non posso, capitano, non c’è logica in quello che lei mi chiede. Se si presentasse una situazione analoga, ripeterei le mie stesse azioni perché la sua salvezza ha la priorità.” Kirk scosse la testa era inutile, il vulcaniano non comprendeva.  
“Mi sono spaventato a morte, Spock. Lo capisce?”  
“Le capacità rigenerative dei vulcaniani sono superiori a quelle degli umani del…”  
“Lascia perdere, Jim, è una partita persa in partenza” si intromise McCoy. Kirk sorrise sollevato, aveva avuto davvero paura.  
“Volevo chiederle scusa, se non fossi stato così distratto tutto questo non sarebbe successo” mormorò Jim che ancora teneva la mano posata sul braccio dell’altro, cercando di frenare l’impulso che aveva di stringergli la mano.  
   
Il fruscio alle sue spalle lo avvertì che qualcuno era entrato dalla porta, seguì con lo sguardo quello del suo vice e vide Nyota avanzare con un’espressione immensamente triste. Allontanò la mano dal braccio del vulcaniano e si sentì come se lo avessero colto con le dita nella marmellata.  
“Torno sul ponte di comando” annunciò, arretrando ed evitando ancora lo sguardo dell’addetta alle comunicazioni.  
“Posso riprendere il mio…”  
“No” lo interruppe, bruscamente. “Le do un giorno di riposo. McCoy, legalo al letto se necessario” ordinò, uscendo dalla stanza.  
 

***

  
Quando Spock riprese servizio tutto tornò a scorrere nella consueta routine di bordo anche se Jim era sempre più teso, nervoso e confuso. E non capiva il perché di quel suo stato d’animo. Nei giorni in cui il comandante era in coma, era stato logorato dalla preoccupazione e dall’ansia per la vita del suo secondo. Ora però stava bene ed era tornato in servizio già da tre settimane. Svoltò in un corridoio per raggiungere la palestra e colse la fine di un discorso tra due marinai e rimase senza fiato quando la sua mente elaborò una frase: ‒ _Nyota e il comandante Spock si sono lasciati._ ‒ Quelle parole continuarono a ronzargli in testa mentre faceva una lunga e stancante sessione di allenamento. Era andato lì con l’intenzione di sfogarsi, ma quella notizia lo aveva… sorpreso.  
   
Finiti gli esercizi raggiunse il proprio alloggio per farsi una doccia e cambiarsi. Non poteva credere che fosse accaduto davvero, era senza parole. Tra Spock ed Uhura la tensione era andata crescendo, ma pensava che alla fine tutto tra loro si sarebbe risolto: insomma ogni coppia litigava e poi faceva pace. Jim ricordava quando quei due avevano bisticciato per la faccenda del vulcano su Nibiru, ma poi si erano chiariti e tutto era tornato a posto. Ora, a quanto pareva, erano giunti a un punto di rottura e lui continuava a interrogarsi sul perché. Le parole del tenente nell’ascensore lo accusavano apertamente, ma lui si era fatto da parte, non aveva più chiesto nulla al suo vice, nemmeno di intrattenersi con lui per una sfida a scacchi. Quel pensiero gli fece tornare alla mente quello che aveva provato quando si erano toccati durante la partita e quando lo aveva abbracciato in infermeria. Sapeva che anche il vulcaniano lo aveva percepito, l’aveva visto chiaramente sul suo volto e doveva essere una cosa che lo aveva scombussolato parecchio per permettere alle sue emozioni di emergere sul suo viso.  
Era successo ancora, ogni volta che si sfioravano quella sensazione si accentuava per poi allentarsi e lasciargli un senso di vuoto. Si stese sul letto e chiuse gli occhi cercando di respirare in modo regolare e lento. Provò a escludere i familiari rumori della nave e cercò dentro di sé la sensazione che aveva provato quella sera. Non era un esperto di meditazione o cose del genere, eppure sentiva che qualcosa c’era. Ne era quasi certo.  
   
Aprì gli occhi fissando il soffitto della cabina ripensò a quando i loro occhi si erano incontrati per la prima volta durante la commissione disciplinare per la Kobayashi Maru. In seguito sulla plancia dell’Enterprise, quando aveva cercato di convincere Pike che stavano finendo in una trappola. Accantonò subito quel ricordo, perché ripensare all’ammiraglio gli procurava sempre fitte allo stomaco. Poi Pike era stato sequestrato e Vulcano distrutto; la tensione tra loro era cresciuta e anche la rivalità, quella però solo da parte sua, ma se ne era reso conto solo ad avventura conclusa. Quando era tornato sulla nave insieme a Scott e aveva provocato il vulcaniano, lì, per la prima volta erano entrati in contatto fisicamente: istintivamente si portò una mano alla gola, nello stesso punto dove Spock lo aveva afferrato e aveva stretto, soffocandolo. Irrazionalmente ricordava, di aver pensato di quanto fosse fresca la sua mano sulla sua pelle. Arrossì a quel ricordo. In seguito, dopo la missione su Nibiru, Spock aveva presentato rapporto senza dirglielo e lui si era sentito tradito, però quando Pike gli aveva detto che era stato riassegnato a un’altra nave, aveva provato un senso di abbandono: in poche ore aveva perso così tanto e Spock sembrava non comprenderlo. Si rese conto che gli dava sicurezza, il voltarsi ed il sapere che Spock era lì e che sapeva sempre come consigliarlo al meglio.  
   
Bones gli aveva raccontato di come il comandante avesse perso la ragione quando lui era morto, mentre Nyota gli aveva detto che solo quando aveva pronunciato il suo nome, il vulcaniano si era arrestato dal colpire selvaggiamente Khan. Avevano fatto un percorso insieme, sempre fianco a fianco; e ora a che punto era il loro rapporto? Non erano più semplicemente un capitano ed il suo primo ufficiale. Erano amici e, forse anche qualcosa di più.  
   
Si accorse di desiderare che il loro rapporto evolvesse in qualcosa di più profondo e completo, già, ma Spock? La sua mente prese a fantasticare in modo vorticoso e s’impose si smettere quando una prepotente erezione gli tese i calzoni dell’uniforme. Non poteva pensare al suo secondo in quei termini. Si girò a pancia sotto, riflettendo: a che punto della loro collaborazione si era innamorato di Spock? Perché era quella, la verità era inutile che ci girasse attorno: si era irrimediabilmente innamorato di quel vulcaniano.  
 

***

  
Quella stessa sera il dottor McCoy lo trascinò nel suo ufficio e versò ad entrambi un’abbondate quantità di brandy sauriano.  
“Cosa c’è, Jim?” domandò il dottore, sedendosi di fronte a lui, con la speranza che l’alcool gli sciogliesse un po’ la lingua. Il giovane capitano prese il bicchiere e fece girare il ghiaccio, scuotendo la testa e sospirando piano.  
“Avanti. Ti farà bene parlare un po’.” Jim bevve un lungo sorso tornando a fissare poi il liquido in silenzio.  
“Cosa ti angustia? Il lavoro?”  
Kirk scrollò le spalle: “Non è facile gestire una nave stellare, però ci sto prendendo la mano, inoltre ho validi ufficiali ad aiutarmi.”  
“Tu e Spock avete litigato?” domandò dopo un po’, quando il silenzio tornò a farsi presente e visto che senza porgli quesiti Jim non era disposto a parlare. Il capitano contrasse la mascella.  
“Cosa te lo fa credere?” chiese e la sua voce era poco più che un sussurro.  
“Non lo so, piccole cose, ma sembra che vi stiate evitando, anche se forse è solo una mia impressione.” Kirk bevve un altro sorso di brandy e sospirò ancora. McCoy lo fissò per un lungo momento tanto che l’altro si mosse a disagio sulla sedia.  
“Che c’è?” chiese Kirk, portandosi ancora una volta il bicchiere alle labbra.  
“Di chi ti sei innamorato, Jim?” domandò e il capitano quasi si strozzò con il liquido ambrato.  
“Colpito e affondato” sentenziò Leonard, ma senza ilarità e tracannò il suo drink permettendo a Kirk di riprendersi.  
“È così…” si schiarì la gola, con un colpo di tosse. “Evidente?” concluse, deglutendo.  
“Per chi ti conosce bene, sì” rispose il medico, con un sorriso.  
“Sai che Spock e Uhura si sono lasciati?” domandò Kirk dopo poco, continuando a girare intorno al problema.  
McCoy roteò gli occhi al cielo: “Viviamo su una nave stellare che viaggia nello spazio profondo da otto mesi, siamo poco più di quattrocento anime, qualunque cosa accada a bordo nel giro di mezza giornata lo sa tutto l’equipaggio. Spettegolare sugli ufficiali superiori è il passatempo preferito delle infermiere.” Kirk si strinse nelle spalle, giocherellando con il bicchiere vuoto.  
“L’ho saputo da Christine e dopo due ore e ventisette minuti, per citare qualcuno.” Ma la battuta non sortì l’effetto desiderato.  
“Diamine, Jim, non ho mai fatto tanta fatica a tirarti fuori due parole” sbottò, spazientito. “Di cosa hai paura? Del mio giudizio? Sono tuo amico e credo di averne viste e sentite tante in vita mia, da non sorprendermi quasi più di niente” sproloquiò in modo accorato. “Sono settimane che hai quello sguardo smarrito e assente e l’unico aiuto che posso offrirti è parlare. Però tu ti sei chiuso a riccio e questo non è nel tuo carattere, per questo sono preoccupato ancora di più” riassunse, prendendo fiato. “Quindi, per favore Jim, parla. Non c’è nulla che non possa essere risolto.”  
   
Kirk tenne gli occhi fissi sul bicchiere, trincerato in un ostinato mutismo: “Mi prenderesti per matto” dichiarò infine, quando il medico quasi non ci sperava più.  
“Per cosa? Perché ti sei innamorato di Spock?” Jim sollevò la testa di scatto, guardando il dottore per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato quella conversazione, infine si alzò e camminò in circolo per la piccola stanza come un animale in trappola.  
“Co-come?” balbettò, imbarazzato.  
“Avanti, Jim, avete seminato un’infinità di indizi. Inoltre me lo hai confermato tu solo pochi istanti fa, quando mi hai chiesto se sapevo che la relazione con il tenente Uhura era finita. Ora, so che tu e Nyota siete amici, anche se in queste settimane vi abbaiate l’un l’altra, ma non mi sembra che tu abbia mai avuto interesse verso di lei e soprattutto non la guardi come fai con il tuo secondo” spiegò, lasciandosi andare indietro sulla sedia. Kirk rimase in piedi stringendo tra le dita il bicchiere vuoto.  
“Un’altra conferma, sempre che io ne avessi bisogno, l’ho avuta tre settimane fa dopo che Spock è stato ferito. La tua ostinazione e il tuo voler restare in infermeria a tutti i costi era più che sospetto; nonostante fossi ferito e stremato tu stesso” illustrò, alzandosi e raggiungendolo, gli posò una mano sulla spalla facendolo voltare verso di sé e Kirk gli rivolse ancora quello sguardo smarrito e perso.  
“Non mi sono mai sentito così: è bellissimo e terribile nel medesimo istante” confessò. “Non so cosa fare con lui, ho paura” ammise, posando la fronte sulla spalla di McCoy.  
“Prova a parlargli, forse è più semplice di quanto tu non creda.”  
   
***  
   
Jim fissava il pad con intensità, anche se la lieve luminescenza dello schermo lo infastidiva. Aveva dormito poco e male e i dati che gli aveva inviato il capo ingegnere lo impensierivano. Dava le spalle alla porta del turbo ascensore e si accorse dell’ingresso di Uhura solo quando la donna gli fu accanto. Continuò a scorrere i dati senza realmente vederli, non aveva voglia di scontrarsi con Nyota, ma quando lei arrestò la corsa dell’ascensore, comprese che non aveva scampo. Quindi spense il pad e lo portò dietro la schiena andando a sollevare lo sguardo sul viso della donna. Il tenente delle comunicazioni era chiaramente furibonda, Kirk sospirò meglio che si chiarissero in quel momento che portarsi tutto sul ponte di comando per le prossime ore di turno.  
“Andiamo, Nyota, dimmi quello che hai da dire” la invitò, rivolgendosi a lei in modo informale. Voleva lo scontro? Beh, lo avrebbe avuto.  
“Ti assicuro che quello che quello che succederà in questo ascensore, rimarrà in questo ascensore” affermò, attendendo paziente; quello era un pessimo modo di iniziare la giornata.  
“Suppongo che tu sia a conoscenza del fatto che la relazione tra me e Spock è finita.”  
“Sì, ho sentito i pettegolezzi nei corridoi e apprezzo che tu me lo stia dicendo di persona.”  
“Sarai felice. Ora hai campo libero” sbottò, lottando per non mettersi a piangere.  
A Kirk scappò una mezza risata amara: “Non hai capito niente” l’accusò, fissandola duramente negli occhi.  
“Come ti permetti?”  
“Non ti sei accorta che in queste settimane non mi sono mai, _mai_ intromesso tra voi, ma sono stato ai margini?” La stava aggredendo certo, ma era stanco di tutta quella situazione ed era stufo che Nyota attribuisse i problemi della relazione finita male con Spock, a lui.  
Uhura scosse la testa: “Spock è sempre proiettato verso di te, o non te ne sei mai accorto? Tu hai acceso il suo interesse dal giorno della Kobayashi Maru.” Lei chiuse gli occhi e deglutì per riuscire a proseguire. “Vorrei che mi avesse dato anche solo la metà delle attenzioni che ha dato a te.” Kirk sospirò, massaggiandosi gli occhi con la mano libera, scuotendo la testa.  
“Sei in errore…”  
“Ma quanto sei cieco, Jim?” urlò, interrompendolo. “Spock ha perso la testa quando _tu_ sei morto. È tornato in sé quando ho pronunciato il _tuo_ nome, per non parlare di tutte quelle volte in cui sei stato in pericolo e lui ha perso lucidità.” Kirk fissava la furia che aveva davanti a sé, riconoscendo a stento il suo tenente delle comunicazioni.  
“Giusto per fare un esempio più recente: quando hai avuto l’influenza, a fine turno, invece di stare con me, veniva nel tuo alloggio.”  
“Mi portava solo i rapporti della giornata” tentò di giustificarsi, però ora che analizzava ogni singola azione di Spock, si rendeva conto che forse anche il vulcaniano provava qualcosa per lui.  
“Certo, bella scusa” sbottò lei, passandosi le mani sulle guance.  
“Quando si è svegliato dall’aggressione dell’ultima missione ha voluto vedere te, non me. Sempre e solo te!” gridò.  
   
Il capitano dell’Enterprise si umettò le labbra, non aveva mai riflettuto su quei piccoli gesti che spesso aveva dato per scontato. Il punto però era un altro.  
“Forse non sono la persona più adatta a dirtelo, ma tra te e Spock non avrebbe mai potuto funzionare, anche se non ci fossi io di mezzo” dichiarò, spietatamente e vide chiaramente Nyota annaspare nel sentire quelle parole.  
“Come puoi sputar sentenze?” gli urlò contro, evidentemente fuori di sé.  
   
Kirk allungò la mano per far ripartire l’ascensore, comprendeva la rabbia e la delusione del tenente, ma se non voleva ascoltare lui, non aveva altro da dire.  
“Questa conversazione finisce qui” sentenziò.  
“No” controbatté prontamente lei, dandogli una botta sulla mano. Il capitano sospirò esasperato.  
“Come puoi parlarmi così?” domandò, ora stava singhiozzando senza freni e a Jim si stringeva il cuore a vederla così.  
“Perché vi ho osservato: tu cerchi di far emergere la sua parte umana, ma Spock è…”  
“Vulcaniano” lo interruppe lei, asciugandosi gli occhi con rabbia conosceva a memoria quella storia: si erano scontrati tante volte su quella questione.  
“No!” esclamò Kirk. “È unico. In lui convivono due specie, due culture, due mondi che sono quasi agli antipodi per cultura e mentalità. Vulcano e la Terra. Lui è, e sarà sempre, figlio di due mondi. Non è né umano, né vulcaniano è semplicemente Spock.” Nyota lo fissò rendendosi conto che le parole appassionate di Kirk erano vere. Si asciugò le guance e trasse un lungo respiro cercando di riacquistare la calma.  
“E tu ci riesci?” chiese, con voce tremante, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi.  
Kirk corrugò la fronte.  
“A rapportarti a lui, non solo come umano e non solo come vulcaniano, ma semplicemente come Spock?”  
Jim si strinse nelle spalle: “Ci sto lavorando” ammise, con un tenue sorriso dolce e quasi imbarazzato che lei non aveva mai visto sul volto spavaldo di Kirk.  
“Tu… tu… sei innamorato di lui” affermò, rendendosene conto solo in quel momento, aveva creduto che il capitano puntasse a Spock come conquista, come un altro trofeo da vincere, far capitolare il vulcaniano ai suoi piedi. Quanto si sbagliava. In quel momento si rese conto che Jim era spinto da un sentimento sincero su cui stava ancora scendendo a patti con se stesso.  
“Sì” asserì lui. “Quando sto con Spock mi sento completo. Avverto come una forza che mi spinge verso di lui, è pazzesco, ma è come se potessi sentirlo.”  
   
Un singhiozzo abbandonò le labbra di Nyota e poi un altro e un altro, non riusciva a controllarsi. Spock le aveva spiegato che tra due compagni si instaurava un legame che faceva percepire l’un l’altro. Aveva creduto che essendo lei umana ci volesse più tempo che un giorno si sarebbe formato, ma la compagna non era lei, era James Kirk. Provò un’immensa invidia per quell’uomo, ma non poteva fare nulla, tutto l’amore che nutriva ancora per Spock era una pallida fiammella in confronto al divampante sentimento che stava nascendo tra il primo ufficiale e il capitano. Kirk aveva ragione, non aveva capito nulla fino a quel momento. Non che facesse meno male, ma sarebbe successo prima o poi. Due braccia le avvolsero le spalle e si trovò poggiata contro il petto di Kirk, il quale la tenne stretta a sé aspettando che si sfogasse, non era molto ma quello lo poteva fare.  
“Mi dispiace” iniziò, appena i singhiozzi si calmarono. “So che non è molto, ma mi dispiace sinceramente. Non era mia intenzione farti del male, però tutto questo è successo e basta ed io non lo posso arrestare. E non lo voglio nemmeno.” Il comunicatore dell’ascensore trillò ed entrambi sussultarono.  
“Kirk” esclamò, premendo il bottone.  
“Capitano?” chiese la voce sorpresa di Scotty “Tutto bene? Quel turbo ascensore è fermo da quindici minuti.”  
“Sì, è tutto ok. Kirk chiudo” confermò voltandosi verso Nyota che annuì piano fece ripartire l’elevatore verso il ponte degli alloggi.  
“Va’ a sciacquarti il viso” le suggerì, quando le porte si aprirono.  
   
\---  
Note dell’Autrice: eccomi qui a pubblicare! Mi sono ricordata che domani sono via tutto il giorno quindi meglio se carico l’aggiornamento oggi.  
Grazie a tutti coloro che mi seguono.  
Un kiss  
Bombay 


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
Genere: fantascienza  
Parte: 3/3  
Rating: NC-17  
Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Spock, Nyota Uhura, Leonard H. McCoy  
Pairing: SpockXKirk  
Beta: _Koa_  
Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

3.  
Jim entrò in plancia emettendo un sospiro stanco ed affaticato, avrebbe tanto voluto tornarsene nel suo alloggio e dormire, ma ovviamente non poteva. Si accomodò sulla poltrona, facendo caso a Spock che era voltato verso di lui con un sopracciglio arcuato. Lui e il vulcaniano non avevano avuto modo di confrontarsi, Jim non voleva fargli pressione e poi era quasi certo che Spock sentisse le stesse cose. Aveva fatto qualche ricerca nei database dell’astronave, ma le notizie che aveva trovato erano frammentarie e non esaustive. Fu la voce di Chekov a riportarlo al presente e Jim si trovò a sospirare una volta di più.

Ora che Nyota e Spock si erano lasciati il rapporto tra i due sembrava essere più disteso, anche se era chiaro a tutti che il tenente stesse soffrendo. Spock, al contrario, pareva sempre lo stesso: efficiente ed instancabile. Lui e il primo ufficiale invece erano in una situazione di stallo. Kirk non aveva il coraggio di fare niente, aveva paura di commettere un errore, inoltre da quando i due ufficiali si erano lasciati, provava una strana e costante inquietudine e confusione. Sospirò per l’ennesima volta in quella giornata e il suo respiro fu più rumoroso del dovuto, tanto che Chekov e Sulu si voltarono nella sua direzione.  
“Scusate” mormorò, imbarazzato.

Quando finalmente il turno terminò, non gli parve vero di potersi rifugiare in cabina.  
Desiderava solo andare a dormire e non pensare più a niente fino all’indomani. Quando suonarono alla porta, imprecò a denti stretti sperando ardentemente che non ci fossero emergenze e che fosse solo Bones che voleva fare quattro chiacchiere.  
“Sì?”  
“Sono Spock.”

Jim rimase interdetto per una frazione di secondo: “Entri!” lo invitò, sbloccando la porta.  
Spock fece un paio di passi nella sua direzione.  
“Abbiamo una partita da concludere” ricordò, volgendo lo sguardo alla scacchiera, abbandonata da settimane, non erano mai intercorsi così tanti giorni tra una volta e l’altra.  
“Chiedo scusa, capitano; forse voleva coricarsi presto?”  
Jim scosse la testa: “No, non sono stanco.”

Ed era vero, tutta la stanchezza si era dissipata, sostituita da una strana euforia; erano troppi i giorni che lui e Spock non trascorrevano una quieta serata insieme e, doveva ammetterlo, gli era mancato da morire. Ripresero la partita in silenzio, concentrandosi sulle pedine. Jim sentiva quella familiare energia scorrere tra loro, aumentare e crescere come un fiume in piena ed era tanto potente che questa esondò, appena le loro mani si toccarono. Kirk emise un ansito tanto fu violenta la sensazione che provò, tentò di ritrarre le dita, ma questa volta fu proprio il vulcaniano a trattenerlo. Puntarono gli occhi l’uno in quelli dell’altro ed era una cosa che capitava spesso, eppure ogni volta, Kirk annegava in quello sguardo scuro.  
“Basta” gemette il capitano, protendendosi verso Spock. Quella tensione era troppa da sopportare. Jim lo tirò verso di sé prendendolo per la casacca, lo baciò sulla bocca incurante dei pezzi della scacchiera che finivano sul pavimento, invalidando la partita. Quando le loro labbra si toccarono, qualcosa esplose nella mente e nel cuore di Kirk, una sensazione strana ed indescrivibile, già presente dentro di lui, ma in modo più blando. Una sensazione che adesso era viva, potente, pulsante, totalizzante, spaventosa e bellissima.  
“Cos’è?” ansò sulla bocca del vulcaniano, evidentemente folgorato tanto quanto lui. “Cos’è?” ripeté, con urgenza.  
“Il Legame” s’affrettò a rispondere Spock, come se questo spiegasse tutto prima di catturargli le labbra e succhiarle con vigore.

Il legame. Jim ricordava qualcosa a riguardo, forse ne aveva sentito parlare distrattamente in Accademia, ma non ne comprendeva il significato. Di certo non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi coinvolto in qualcosa di tanto trascinante e meraviglioso.  
“T’hy’la” sussurrò Spock, sollevandosi appena guardandolo negli occhi.  
Jim emise un singulto di commozione: poteva un uomo sciogliersi alla pronuncia di una parola di cui nemmeno conosceva il significato? Sì, poteva. James Tiberius Kirk, capitano dell’Enterprise, si sentiva in balia di sensazioni ed emozioni che erano troppe per un singolo individuo. Fu senz’altro in quel momento, senza capire come fosse possibile, che comprese che percepiva anche le emozioni del suo compagno. E ne fu sopraffatto, come un uragano che travolge qualunque cosa. Con le labbra ancora incollate a quelle del vulcaniano si sentì sollevare e solo quando avvertì, sotto la schiena, la consistenza morbida del materasso, intuì che Spock lo aveva sollevato e adagiato sul letto. Con rapidi, ma efficienti gesti, i loro abiti furono sfilati ed abbandonati sul pavimento. Soltanto quando sentì il corpo nudo dell’altro contro il proprio, e la vibrante scarica di eccitazione che ne derivò, Kirk ebbe la decenza di mettere a fuoco ciò che stava accadendo. Desiderava tutto quello, lo aveva anelato per giorni eppure, per un istante, fu pervaso dall’incertezza. Spock si sollevò, fissandolo negli occhi per un lungo momento, cercando forse una riposta o quantomeno un segnale che lo invitasse a proseguire. Dal canto suo, Jim annegò in quello sguardo scuro e penetrante come gli capitava spesso quando i loro occhi s’incontravano in qualunque momento della giornata. Ora poteva perdersi in quegli occhi e su quella bocca, su quel corpo premuto contro il suo.

La mano di Spock si posò sul suo volto, Jim comprese cosa stava per accadere e chiuse gli occhi accogliendo la mente del vulcaniano nella propria. Per un momento si sentì precipitare, gli mancò il respiro e le loro menti divennero una: un caleidoscopio di immagini, ricordi, sensazioni, emozioni tutto si mescolò. 

Colse paura. La paura di Spock di perdere il controllo, di fargli male. Ma allo stesso tempo percepì il desiderio che gli scorreva nelle vene infiammandogli le membra, un desiderio enorme tenuto sotto controllo per settimane, per mesi, latente eppure sempre presente. Controllato, sedato dalla logica, dalla ragione. Era troppo, troppo da contenere e non voleva, non era più necessario.

Il dolore e il piacere si propagarono nel corpo e nella testa di Kirk facendolo singhiozzare e gridare, non avrebbe saputo dire quando Spock aveva iniziato a farsi strada nel suo corpo, perché gli aveva penetrato la coscienza in modo totale ed assoluto. Anche adesso stavano facendo l’amore con la mente oltre che con il corpo, tanto che non aveva più idea di dove finisse lui ed iniziasse Spock. In quel momento non c’era più nulla, se non loro. Nessuna Enterprise e nessun ruolo da mantenere, niente se non due anime errabonde che si erano trovate e congiunte per mai più dividersi, nell’intero e immenso universo. Un’unica anima, un unico essere. L’orgasmo fu precoce e li travolse come un’onda in piena, sconquassandogli mente e corpo. Quello fu troppo per Jim, che si ritrovò ad ansimare sulla bocca di Spock prima di perdere i sensi.

Si sentiva galleggiare, ma non era una sensazione spiacevole. Era come se stesse sognando e lentamente riprendesse coscienza di sé. Iniziò a percepire un corpo caldo premuto contro al proprio, la stoffa un po’ ruvida delle lenzuola sotto di sé, la morbida consistenza del cuscino, il languore delle membra dopo aver fatto l’amore. Colse anche un grumo d’inquietudine e preoccupazione al centro del petto. Quando dischiuse gli occhi, specchiandosi in quelli del compagno, la tensione si allentò e Kirk sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre schiarendosi la testa: sentiva le emozioni di Spock. Il suo vice lo fissava e una ruga solcava la sua fronte solitamente liscia. Kirk gli si addossò contro, ridacchiando tra sé senza però riuscire a controllare le lacrime che gli sgorgavano dagli occhi. Era stato tutto così intenso, travolgente e devastante, che non riusciva a calmarsi. Fare l’amore in quella maniera e poi quella fusione mentale, lo aveva scosso nel profondo, nel suo io più intimo. Non aveva mai provato niente del genere. Spock era penetrato in ogni fibra del suo corpo e in ogni angolo più recondito della sua mente e lui aveva fatto lo stesso. Non aveva mai conosciuto tanto profondamente qualcuno fino a quel momento. E non aveva mai permesso a nessuno di avvicinarsi così tanto a lui.  
Quanto fosse complesso, meraviglioso ed unico il suo vulcaniano già lo sapeva, ma Spock si era messo a nudo senza paura e questo dimostrava quanta fiducia riponesse in lui. Nuovamente la preoccupazione gli punse il petto, mentre l’altro lo guardava ridere e piangere come uno sciocco.  
“Sto bene” riuscì a mormorare, asciugandosi il viso.  
“Ora mi riprendo” lo rassicurò, traendo un respiro profondo ben sapendo che non era affatto facile recuperare il controllo e tornare a essere solo James.  
“Jim?” La voce di Spock giunse lieve al suo orecchio, anche il vulcaniano non aveva riacquisito il pieno controllo di sé, ed era uno spettacolo meraviglioso vederlo così: una visione concessa a lui e lui soltanto.  
“Troppo” sussurrò Kirk, sulla spalla del compagno.  
“È stato troppo.” Non seppe cos’altro aggiungere; le parole non sarebbero bastate a dire quello che aveva sperimentato e che provava in quel momento, anche se forse non sarebbero servite parole perché loro ora si sentivano l’un l’altro.  
“Lo so” confermò, infatti, Spock.  
“Il Legame” sussurrò Jim, sfiorando il viso di Spock con due dita, mentre il vulcaniano copriva i loro corpi sudati, con il lenzuolo.  
“È questo…” cercò il termine più adatto, ma non lo trovò “sentirsi” provò infine, ma era un vocabolo troppo riduttivo.

Spock rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, carezzando la schiena dell’umano con la punta delle dita.  
“Sì. Ora siamo compagni ed il Legame ci unirà sempre, anche quando saremo distanti.”  
“Per sempre” sorrise Jim, pensando che solo qualche anno prima era semplicemente terrorizzato all’idea di vincolarsi a qualcuno e adesso invece gli sembrava la cosa più giusta e meravigliosa dell’universo.  
“Era da un po’ che avvertivo dell’elettricità tra noi, non lo so spiegare” iniziò, rabbrividendo sotto le carezze del compagno. Jim si sollevò e gli baciò piano le labbra, assaporandole, avvertì serpeggiare nel proprio corpo l’eccitazione sorrise quando Spock tentò di ribaltare le posizioni.  
“Lascia fare a me” sussurrò sulle labbra gonfie dell’altro “voglio assaporare ogni centimetro del tuo corpo. L’ho desiderato per tanto, troppo tempo.” Così scese sul collo, baciandolo, leccandolo, suggendolo piano e lasciando una lunga scia umida.

Le mani di Spock giocavano con i suoi capelli e ogni gemito e singulto era un’immensa conquista, non avrebbe mai creduto possibile di averlo nel suo letto che gemeva e si contorceva sotto i suoi baci e le sue carezze. Sentiva montare l’eccitazione sia sua, che del suo meraviglioso vulcaniano.  
“Lasciati andare, Spock” bisbigliò, tornando a baciarlo mentre con la mano stuzzicava il membro già eretto.  
“Non posso.” Era davvero la voce di Spock quel roco gemito? O se l’era soltanto immaginato?  
“Lasciati andare” ripeté. Il primo ufficiale lo afferrò per i polsi e senza sforzo alcuno ribaltò le posizioni. Fece quello che Jim aveva fatto a lui, solo che quando fu in prossimità del membro lo prese tra le labbra, strappandogli un grido di sorpresa e piacere. Jim boccheggiava e chiedeva di più, spingendo i fianchi verso di lui. Spock però parve non essere del suo stesso avviso ed abbandonò il suo lavoro fin troppo presto, tanto che Jim emise un grugnito di disappunto.  
Una mano fresca si insinuò tra i suoi lombi, giocando con la sua piccola apertura stuzzicandola, ma mai violandola. Kirk sollevò il bacino cercando maggior contatto, ma il vulcaniano giocava con il suo corpo. 

Quando finalmente Spock spinse un dito in lui, gemette di soddisfazione. Ansimò quando al  
primo seguì un secondo ed infine anche un terzo, Spock sapeva esattamente come e dove toccarlo, il suo seme lo bagnava ancora e lo lubrificava; rischiava di venire da un momento all’altro e Spock lo sapeva, ma i piani del vulcaniano erano altri. Abbandonò di nuovo il suo corpo e Jim poté circondandogli la vita con le gambe. Spock si permise un lungo istante per guardare il suo T’hy’la. Jim Kirk era bello: i capelli biondi, gli occhi azzurri, le labbra rosse e piene, il corpo muscoloso e tornito. Ora era il suo compagno e lo sarebbe sempre stato.

Il primo ufficiale si insinuò ancora in lui con una lentezza esasperante, centimetro dopo centimetro, Kirk provò una scarica di piacere che condivise con il compagno. Spock si mosse sopra di lui e poi dentro di lui con affondi lenti e regolari, ma ogni volta in cui era prossimo all’orgasmo, rallentava il ritmo. Per tutto il tempo si erano guardati negli occhi, studiando l’uno le reazioni dell’altro. Dopo l’ennesimo affondo, Jim inarcò la schiena, stava letteralmente impazzendo dal piacere e sapeva che anche Spock era arrivato al limite.  
“Ti prego” ansò e con un altro affondo vennero insieme. Rimasero allacciati fino a che i loro respiri non si calmarono, solo allora il primo ufficiale lasciò il corpo del capitano il quale gli si raggomitolò contro, sfinito ed appagato. Spock posò la fronte su quella di Jim che sospirò piano, dopo tutto quel mare di emozioni e sensazioni lo pervase un senso di serenità profonda.  
“Bello” mormorò, prossimo ad addormentarsi tra le braccia dell’uomo che amava, sulla sua nave, non poteva essere più felice di così.

***

Il mattino seguente, Jim Kirk uscì dal suo alloggio: era tanto che non si sentiva così bene. Vide Nyota entrare nel turbo ascensore ed allungò il passo per raggiungerla. Un imbarazzante silenzio calò tra i loro. Jim trasse un respiro profondo prima di arrestare la corsa dell’elevatore, vide lo stupore dipingersi sul volto scuro di lei. Non voleva che Nyota venisse a sapere della sua relazione con Spock dai pettegolezzi, almeno questo glielo doveva. Quando lui e Spock si erano incontrati, mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto pensare che avrebbero iniziato una relazione.  
Gli dispiaceva per Nyota, lei si era trovata in mezzo e si era creata tra loro tensione e malumore. Si sentiva in colpa per averla fatta soffrire e avrebbe tanto voluto fare qualcosa, anche se, lo sapeva, non era affatto bravo a consolare la gente. Probabilmente in quel frangente era anche la persona meno adatta per farlo. Si umettò le labbra, lo faceva sempre quando era nervoso e poi iniziò a parlare: “Spock ed io…”  
“Jim” lo fermò lei, posandogli una mano sul petto “è solo stato il naturale evolversi degli eventi. Se non fosse accaduto ora, sarebbe comunque successo prima o poi e nel frattempo ci saremmo solo trascinati ansie e timori.”  
“Mi dispiace” mormorò lui ed era davvero così, anche se quelle parole potevano sembrare vuote o banali. “Non ho fatto niente perché Spock preferisse me a te. Se avesse scelto te, Nyota, mi sarei fatto da parte e non avrei interferito in nessun modo.”  
“Lo so” ammise inaspettatamente lei. “Ed io farò esattamente questo: un passo indietro” concluse, sporgendosi per far ripartire l’elevatore.  
“Dobbiamo smetterla di vederci così” mormorò Uhura, e Kirk scoppiò a ridere e fu immensamente sollevato di vedere un sincero sorriso sulle labbra del suo tenente. Appena le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono, i due stavano ancora ridendo e furono interrotti solo dalla voce di Checov che annunciò il suo ingresso sul ponte.  
“Capitano in plancia” disse, con marcato accento russo.  
“Buongiorno a tutti” salutò lui, dirigendosi alla poltrona ed accomodandosi su di essa.  
“Rapporto, signor Spock” ordinò, come ogni mattina eppure nella sua voce vi era una nota diversa. Uhura spostò lo sguardo dal capitano al primo ufficiale e viceversa ed un triste sorriso le increspò le labbra, mentre le lacrime le salirono ad inumidirgli gli occhi.  
“Tutto bene, tenente?”  
“Sì, dottore” rispose con un tremulo respiro, McCoy le posò una mano sulla spalla e sorrise comprensivo.

Il tenente Uhura li osservò, nonostante il suo cuore stesse ancora sanguinando, li guardò con attenzione e comprese che Kirk e Spock erano completi. Era certa che in qualunque universo, in qualsiasi realtà quei due sarebbero stati insieme. Loro dopotutto, appartenevano ad una realtà alternativa, creata dall’arrivo di Nero. Eppure, quell’enorme interferenza non aveva minato il Legame che esisteva tra i due ufficiali. Aveva scorto lo sguardo dell’anziano ambasciatore tra quelle immagini malferme sullo schermo ed aveva ascoltato per bene le sue parole. Era certa che anche quel vulcaniano fosse stato legato al suo capitano. Era così, doveva esserlo perché gli spiriti affini sono soliti ricorrersi nello spazio e nel tempo, in qualunque luogo o dimensione, sempre, all’infinito fino a ricongiungersi, superando prove e difficoltà per tornare a essere uno.

 

\---  
Note dell’Autrice: ciao a tutte, eccoci giunti all’ultimo capitolo di questa racconto.  
Grazie a tutte/i coloro che mi hanno recensito e seguito.  
Un abbraccio  
Bombay


End file.
